As the Internet proliferates, the Internet is not only the technique for research of experts but also part of daily life of ordinary people. Internet users want to utilize the Internet for new and various purposes in the far wider areas than before. An application service according to such new requirements encompasses not only communication between persons but also communications between the person and a machine and between devices, and enhances convenience.
Machine to Machine (M2M) is a remote management and control solution for supporting the communication for data transmission between a device and a server using a wired and wireless communication scheme. The M2M is implemented using a module for connecting with a device not having a communication function. Various devices can be connected to the M2M module, and various applications can run according to a type of the connected device. For example, the M2M module has Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM)/General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Tri-band, and Global Positioning System (GPS) capabilities, and is applicable to diverse applications such as low-speed/high-speed data communication, remote meter reading, location tracking, and remote control.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a Security Association (SA) uses a web-based interface between a mobile communication operator and an M2M service provider which provides various M2M application services. For example, Transport Layer Security (TLS) and Security Sockets Layer (SSL) can be adopted. While these schemes can provide the SA between the mobile communication operator and the M2M service provider, they cannot provide authentication to the M2M device in the roaming.
Hence, a method and an apparatus for authenticating a service per M2M device between the M2M service provider and the mobile network operator are required.